The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to rearrange symbols after variable-display of the symbols.
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by Patent Literature 1 (U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947). This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.